Dragon Sex
by Bassy66
Summary: Fafnir needs to let go for a while. The problem is most of the females of his species...have other interests or are too young. Except for one very 'gifted' female. Lucoa X Fafnir.


Dragon Sex? Sometimes being a dragon is lonely... But interaction between their species was somewhat limited- or it use to be... Now, that Fafnir was on Earth, he found himself in closer proximity to the Females of his species! Unfortunately Tohru was infatuated with a wretched human-But Quetzalcoatl was always easy-going, understanding, and welcoming... Somehow she was both extremely wise and oddly innocent... He was greatly attracted to her Quiet Wisdom, so much more than Tohru's random foolishness—No! There was no comparison— Quetzalcoatl was the only choice! The only one he wanted! He had always found her an attractive mate... and it had been so very long... Fafnir summoned Quetzalcoatl, or Lucoa as she sometimes called herself, to meet him in the mountains north of the city, late at night... She arrived, wearing one of those slutty outfits, she always so naively wears. Quetzalcoatl blinked up at him, her mismatched eyes showing confusion. "I left Shouta sleeping alone in his bed-" "You are still wasting time on that human child?!" She only smiled gently, and said, "I don't see it as a waste, if he eventually sees me as a friend and ally... What did you wish to speak to me about so late at night?" She asked, her voice was sweet and soft... Like her enormous breasts... Fafnir blushed slightly, and his perpetual frown deepened. "I need some contact with another dragon..." He said, seriously, scowling, "I have been feeling... Isolated, of late-" "Isolated? Do you mean that you are lonely?" She asked, tilted her head to the side, as she looked at him slightly perplexed. "What sort of contact do you mean? Do you want to talk? Are you getting along with-" "Takiya is fine! I appreciate his companionship. I enjoy the time, we spend playing video games together- but he is not a dragon! He does not understand... And he can not... fulfill my needs..." He said awkwardly. Lucoa tilted her head the other way, squinting her eyes at him thoughtfully. "Then, the contact you wish... Is something more of a physical nature?" She clarified. She smiled with sweet understanding. "Are you desiring Intimacy, Fafnir?" She asked, sweetly. Fafnir just scowled, and Quetzalcoatl smiled, taking his silence, as confirmation. "Do you desire physical contact as a human or a dragon first?" She asked, sweetly, as she reached down and grasped the bottom of her sleeveless shirt. She smiled at him, and then she pulled her shirt off over her head, freeing her enormous bare breasts, which bounced tantalizingly from the motion of removing the shirt. She then reached down and unzipped her denim short-shorts, and slipped them off, leaving her in nothing but her g-string and her thigh-highs. She smiled sweetly at him, as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her g-string. "Do you want me like this, Fafnir?" She asked him, gently, slipping off her g-string and looking up at him questioningly, almost teasingly. Fafnir frowned thoughtfully, as he looked at her. "I believe that should be antiquate." He muttered, and removed his glasses, and put them in his breast pocket, as he approached her. "I would like to think that I am a little more than antiquate..." Lucoa said, smiling teasingly at him, as she moved to fondle her own breasts, her delicate fingers lazily circling her pink nipples... Fafnir frowned slightly, and then corrected his response. "More than antiquate!" Lucoa smiled wider, "Never one for compliments... Are you, Fafnir?! You are so romantic!" She giggled. Fafnir frowned in confusion, "Romantic? Isn't that one of those strange human concepts-" Quetzalcoatl didn't wait for him to finish! She grabbed him and pulled him against her, as she kissed him passionately. Her warm exquisitely naked body quickly drove away any thoughts of strange Human Concepts, as Fafnir wrapped his arms around her, returning her kisses with equal passion! Fafnir did not understand why Quetzalcoatl, like so many other dragons, bothered with clothing, when all they had to do was shift their scales, to give the illusion of whatever they wished to wear—Or did not wish to wear... as Fafnir let the illusion of his clothing melt away, to reveal his unclothed human body. He drew Lucoa closer, kissing her deeply and running his hands over her curves... It had been far too long, since he had touched her this way! His being burned with more than just Dragon Fire! Lucoa slowly laid down against the smooth cool stone of a boulder, drawing him down with her and opening her arms... and legs... She welcomed him in! "If you get me pregnant, you are not allow to eat our offspring..." Lucoa teased. Fafnir frowned in confusion. "That would not be practical, besides in this world, we can buy food at the convenience store-" "I was joking..." Fafnir scowled, "Oh, you were trying to be amusing..." Lucoa laughed, and pulled him down, kissing him. "Well then, show me how amusing you can be—Take me!" Lucoa taunted him, provocatively. Fafnir frowned at her, and then swiftly he impaled her on his _**mighty lance,**_ causing Lucoa to gasp and then moan with delight, as he started ramming himself inside her! "Oh! Fafnir! It really has been too long since our last mating..." Lucoa moaned with pleasure, as she reached up and pulled him down to her, and kissed him passionately. He groaned at the contact, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and started rocking against him, meeting his thrusts with increasing enthusiasm!

Fafnir groaned appreciatively, and grabbing her enormous breasts, one in each hand, massaging them, making her moan even louder! Her breasts were actually too big for his hands to hold—But it did not really matter, he loved them for their size and softness! Quetzalcoatl was perfect! It did not matter, which form she took—He loved them all—And she was beautiful in all of them!

Whether it was a graceful delicate bird, the Great Glorious Winged Serpent, or... He smiled down at her, admiringly... The beautiful voluptuous woman, who gazed up at him in desire... _**She was still a Goddess in his eyes! Oh! Those eyes—So beautifully mismatched and burning with desire!**_

He grabbed hold of her horns for balance, as he doubled his efforts, driving himself deeper and deeper into the Dragon Goddess. Her moans of pleasures grew louder with each thrust, inspiring him increase the momentum, and she met with every thrust in perfect unison! He bit down her neck, his fangs piercing her tender skin-and she orgasmed, her inner walls clamping down on him making his groan, and he lost it! He unloaded almost a century's worth of sexual frustration inside her! Lucoa sighed, and reached up, gingerly touching the tooth marks, he had left on her throat. "You are always so rough, Fafnir..." She said, without an ounce of reproach in her sweet voice. He opened his blood-red eyes, to look down at her, a rare smile touching his lips, "Only because I know you enjoy it... Gentle Quetzalcoatl still enjoys the sight of blood, especially her own..." He smirked, pulling out of her, and laying down beside her on the boulder. "I also like the taste of it!" Lucoa said, surprising him, as she maneuvered herself above him, and dipping her fingers into the drying blood on her neck, she leaned down and traced his lips with her bloody fingers, before kissing him hungrily. She leaned back, positioned herself, and then drove herself down him, her enormous breasts jiggling with every movement, as she slammed herself down on his erection, only pausing a moment to lean down and kiss him again.

"Oh, Fafnir! I have missed you so much!" Lucoa moaned with pleasure, as she bobbed up and down on top of him.

"I've missed you too..." He murmured sincerely, as he gripped her hips, guiding her and moving to met her thrusts. _'Yes! This is what he had been missing! This is what he had wanted!_ He groaned in contentment. "My Sweet Quetzalcoatl, once a century is not enough..." He murmured, as he reached up and squeezed her breasts affectionately. Lucoa moaned in agreement, as she rode his buckling hips.

"Well... now that, we are both in this world together..." Lucoa said, breathlessly, "Maybe we can mate more often... like maybe once or twice a decade! Or... Oh!" She moaned in ecstasy, "Or maybe once or twice a year! That-that would be—WONDERFUL!" She orgasmed, and screamed in pleasure, before collapsing onto his chest, gasping and smiling in contentment...

"Or maybe forever and always..." He said, gathering her closer, "Abandon the useless brat, and become my mate-" "What?" Lucoa looked up at him in surprise. "But—What about Takiya?" "He will adapt... He is very versatile... and my bedroom is big enough for both of us—Or we could find a comfortable cave somewhere in these mountains-" "I can not just abandon Shouta-" Lucoa protested, sitting up and looking down at him. "Why not? What is the brat to you? Does he make you happy? Why are you trying so hard to be accepted by him?! Do you miss humans so much? Or do you just miss being worshiped—or maybe it is just the Blood Sacrifices that you miss..." He smirked, knowingly, "I will admit, Human Blood is delicious! I have enjoyed my share of sweet succulent virgins—but I do not need them—I do not crave them-"

"I do not-"

"Do you find him juicy? Young, tender, sweet, delicious?!"

Lucoa flushed in embarrassed anger. "I AM NOT PLANNING TO EAT HIM!" She started to pull away, but Fafnir swiftly grabbed hold of her, smoothly flipped over onto her back, and then moved on top of her.

"Oh... yes, of course!" Fafnir acknowledged, "There are other ways to enjoy him—He is still a little young, but you just have to win his trust!" He smirked, and squeezed her breast teasingly. "And maybe he is _**not**_ so innocent, after all..."

"I mean the child no harm!" She shot back, trying to push him away, but he pined her beneath him, and gazed into her lovely mismatched eyes curiously.

"Then, why are you so desperate to win his—OH!" Fafnir's blood-red eyes widened with understanding and admiration. "He is going to be your next High Priest! When you re-establish your religion and regain your status as a Goddess! You are going to ordain him as your High Priest! Very Clever!" He said, easing back a little. "So Devious! You amazed me, My Love! I never would have thought of that!" Fafnir smiled with appreciation. "He is of a tender age now, but someday, when he has grown and reached his full potential as a powerful wizard, I have no doubt that _**His Goddess**_ will _**BLESS**_ him with _**HER DIVINE PRESENCE!**_ " He frowned, slightly, as a thought crossed his mind. "There is one small problem with your plan, though—I believe that in this world, even a Willing Blood Sacrifice would be considered _**Murder**_ –and your precious Shouta would be dubbed a _**Serial Killer!"**_

Lucoa opened her mouth, and then closed it with a frown.

"Really Fafnir! Must you always see the Dark Side of things?!" She pouted. He shrugged.

"I can not help, what I am..."

"I never wanted them to kill each other..." Lucoa protested, "A simple slash across the palm, a just small token of blood would have been enough to please me—But humans always blow things out of proportion! They always interpret things wrong—So many unnecessary deaths... I never wanted that..." She shook her head sadly. "Perhaps, this time, we can do it right-"

"I would not count on it!" Fafnir huffed. "Humans are foolish creatures, who cause misunderstandings and problems with everything they do... Even if you try to guide them and teach them—they will still make their own assumptions of what they believe is right—and mess up everything all over again! Considering those circumstances, would it not be kinder to let the boy go?!"

"If you need a sacrifice to feel loved... Let me pay you homage, My Beloved Goddess..." And he raised his hand to his mouth and bit himself hard, breaking the skin- she gasped! Her eyes widened as ruby droplets of blood welled in the tiny wounds left by his teeth! She whimpered at the sight of it, and then shook her head.

"No! I-I never wanted that! I-I never made any demands-"

"And yet, the sight of blood excites you..." He said, teasing her with the shimmering crimson trailing down his fingers, before cupping her breast with his bleeding hand!

Lucoa gasped, and she bucked involuntarily against him, as he smeared his hot blood over her nipple and breast, and its coppery scent invaded her nose. She whimpered needfully, and he smirked, bringing his bleeding hand up to her face. She immediately grabbed his hand with both of hers, and started licking the blood off his hand with same eagerness, as newborn kittens to their mother's teat!

She bucked against him again, and feeling her sudden wetness- He lost it! Forcing her legs apart, he started slamming into her, as she kept licking the blood off his hand. He was getting off, from watching her—get off on drinking his blood, but it wasn't enough! With a growl of frustration, he tore himself out of her, and pulled his hand away from her, making her sob in protest.

"Be patient!" He growled at her, and then he moved forward to straddle her huge breasts. He began massaging his cock with his bleeding hand , smearing blood all over it! She stared at him wide-eyed and greatly aroused, as he presented her his blood-coated penis!

"Have you ever had a More Willing Sacrifice?!" He asked, in lustful amusement.

Lucoa drew him in, her tongue elongating to coil around his member, making him groan with appreciation! Lucoa watched, as Fafnir closed his glowing blood-red eyes in ecstasy, and reached down to run into his fingers through her long hair, as her tongue tightened around him and dragged up and down its length, as she licked the blood off his cock.

She moved her hands to cup his tight little ass, squeezing his soft butt-cheeks in delight, as she continued to suck him off. Her fingers prodded his butt-hole, making him gasp and then groan. Fafnir opened his eyes, to look down at her, meeting her mismatched eyes with amusement and arousal.

And then his eyes widened with a sudden gasp of pain, as she raked her sharp fangs down the length of his member, grazing his tender flesh. He glared down at her.

"If you wanted more blood, you could have asked! I could have rubbed more blood on it from my Bleeding Hand!" He sighed in annoyance, "I guess it can not be helped now..." With another sigh, he licked the cut clean on his hand, and then blew a tiny tongue of flame across his hand cauterizing the wound, before grabbing her by the horns for stability and grinning down at her menacingly, "If you are not going to be gentle, neither will I! SWALLOW ME DOWN BITCH! OR WOULD YOU RATHER I COME ON YOUR TITS?!"

She squeaked! Her mouth full of cock!

"What? I didn't hear that..." He smirked, "I guess I'll just fuck your mouth!"

Lucoa drew him in, her serpentine tongue elongating to coil around his member, he groaned, his blood-red eyes glowing with desire, as he grasped her by the horns,as they built up a rhythm! Her head bobbing in time with his thrusts—He was groaning and gasping—and then he pulled out of her mouth, she choked slightly and looked up at him in annoyance.

"I've changed my mind!" He said, "I want to come between your enormous breasts instead!"

"Well! Come on then!" She sighed, in irritation, and he slid down toward her stomach and moved his cock between her breasts, as she squeezed them tightly around him. Her saliva lubricating his already throbbing cock, as he slid it back and forth between her huge breasts.

They were so big, he could not even see his manhood, except when his tip appeared at the end of each thrust and bumped her chin.

They gazed into each other's eyes, gasping in rapture. Her long serpentine tongue snaked out to brush the tip of his cock, and he groaned appreciatively and came all over her!

"Now, put your bleeding cock in me, and finish it!" Lucoa demanded, grabbing Fafnir by the shoulders, gasping, "If you truly want me, as your mate—Take me, as Tradition Demands!"

Fafnir did not hesitate! He thrusted deep inside her, all the way to the hilt!

They meet each other's frenzied thrusts with unbridled lust and need! Both gasping and moaning in rapturous delight and joy in one another... It was perfect! And yet... It could be even more so!

"Dragon?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Dragon!" She agreed, breathlessly, and the two of them began shifting, writhing, and elongating, as shimmering scales brushed and coiled around scales darker than a moonless night, as the bodies of two enormous beasts intertwined! And then the enormous black dragon clamped his jaws down around the long neck of the Great Feathery Winged Serpent, and spreading his enormous bat-like wings, carried them both aloft, as the winged serpent hissed and coiled around him tighter, beating her glittering jewel-like wings in excitement. The combined strength of their great wings carrying them higher and higher into the night sky, where the moon illuminated their union, as they buckled against one another in overwhelming roars of ecstasy! Their wings carry even higher, as Fafnir grasps Lucoa's serpentine body with his claws, as she slithers up against him, her scales rasping against his, as she coils about him, her sparkling wings fluttering in anticipation of their joining! Grasping her long neck in his jaws, thrusts into her serpentine deeply! Their wings were literally stirring up a tempest with their lust! Such was their love-making, that even clouds slammed together with a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, as if they wished to share in the Dragons' ecstasy! People would talk the next day about the Wild Storm that woke them up in the middle of the night, with winds that roared and howled like fierce beasts! Tohru just huffed, "Humans really were such an inferior species! There was nothing frightening about those sounds last night-but then, Humans would not know the SOUNDS OF LOVE-MAKING, even if they heard them!" 


End file.
